Disney's Loli & Kim
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: Now we have all seen Lilo and Stitch... But what if everyone was Reverse Gendered? Welcome to the premier of Loli & Kim


_Now, we all know what happens to Lilo and Stitch... But what if they were all Reverse Gendered? _

_Welcome to the premier of Disney's Loli and Kim..._

A tall male alien stands at the podium and addresses the council,

"Bring the prisoner forward" he said with a masculine voice. A small semi sphere holding a skinny, one eyed alien arose from the dephs.

"Read the charges..." He said. Tugan, a large shark-like alien, nodded,

"Wendy Pleakley, you stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation!"

"How do you plead?" The Grand Councilman asked

"Not guilty! My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries" Pleakley said.

"We believe you actually... created something." Grand Councilman said.

"Created something? Hah! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever..." he trails off when he sees his orange experiment revealed "...make... more than one"

"What is that monstrosity?" Tugan asked, looking repulsed.

"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. She is fire-proof, bullet-proof, and can think faster than super computer. She can see in the dark, and lift objects three thousand times her size. Her only instinct... to destroy everything she touches! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Pleakley ended with an evil laugh.

"So it IS a monster?" the Grand Councilman raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, Just a little one" he said, making the small symbol with his fingers.

"We should have it DESTROYED!" Tugan yelled.

"Calm yourself captain, perhaps we can talk with it" Grand Councilman turned to the experiment who was now trying to cut herself out of the containment pod, "Experiment 626. Give us a sign you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is good."

626 cleared her throat and all the council members listen in Anticipation,

"Meega, Nala Kweesta!" She yelled. The council gasped.

"So... Naughty!" CouncilMan gasped.

"I didn't teach her that!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest." Tugan said. As the platform that Pleakley is on lowers he yells,

"I prefer to be called "Evil Genius"."

"And as for that abomination, it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Tugan, take her away." GCM ordered, walking away.

"With Pleasure" she said, cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward.

(Cut to Tugan taking 626 to the detention cell)

Tugan walks into the detention cell and shoves 626 into a confinement machine, while upside down a crewmember walks up and sticks a needle into 626's neck. After putting it into the machine 2 cannons come out and point at her.

"Don't even bother trying to escape, these cannons are locked onto your genetic code, they will only shoot at you" Tugan sneered poking her, but gets bitten in the progress, "YEOW! You little TROG!" She yelled pulling a blaster out and aiming at the head.

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge" a crewmember said. Captain Tugan growled and removed the blaster.

"I'll deal with you later." She said and walked off. On the bridge she sat down in the captains seat and sighed.

"Does this look infected to you?" she asked showing her finger to a technician.

(Back with 626)

626 was entertaining herself by moving her ears up and down and watching the cannons move. She opened her mouth and let some drool slowly drip out; the cannons followed the drool down and up when she sucked it back up.

"Ooooh" she said. She continued what she was doing until the guard turned around angry.

"Knock it off will you" she said angrily. 626 growled and spat at the space near the guard, he cannons followed it and fired.

(Tugan)

"WARNING! GUN FIRE IN DETENTION CELL TWO!" The electronic voice said.

"Seal all exits!" Tugan yelled.

(626)

The guard looked in shock at the hole in front of her. She looked up at the experiment begging to it. 626 spat at the guard and hit her hat.

"uh oh" she said and ducked.

**BOOM!**

626 squeezed out of the machine and ran for the hole in the wall, dodging the blasts. She ran into the corridor and saw the doors closing. Quickly she ran forward and grabbed the doors, lifting it up and jumping through the other side.

"THERE IT IS! GET IT!" A Male voice yelled. 626 saw a vent, ripped it off and climbed through.

(Tugan)

"I don't think she's on the ship anymore..." Tugan said.

"Affirmative! Target has stolen a police cruiser!" an alien said. At that minute 626 flew by in a green cruiser.

"Yeah, she took the green one..." another alien said.

"We need all police cruisers now! Get that abomination!" Tugan yelled. All the police cruisers flew off after 626.

(626)

She turned around and saw the other cruisers coming after her. She did a very impressive turn and sped back at them firing her lasers. The other cruisers opened fired and dodged the oncoming experiment. One cruiser wasn't so lucky and smashed his side against 626, damaging the engine.

"Oooh, Ichiba!" she said when she spotted a yellow handle. She grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Hyperdrive Charging" the computer stated.

"ABORT, ABORT!" An alien's voice came through the radio. 626 grinned and turned the handle, thrusting it back into the dashboard. The cruiser disappeared in a flash of light as purple waves shook Tugan's ship.

"Urgh..." She said, her head in her hands.

(War Room)

"WHERE IS SHE?" The Grand Councilman yelled.

"She's still in hyperdrive!" an alien said.

"How long until she exits?" Grand Councilman asked.

"About 7 hours..."

"Where is she headed?"

"We are pin-pointing the exact place sir" the same alien typed into the computr and a screen turned on.

"He's in the Gamma Quadrant, Sector 51, planet E-arth..."

"E-arth? Get me our E-arth expert"

He stared at the planet for a few minutes until he noticed something.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the blue mass.

"Water sir, the planet is 70% water"

"Perfect, she can't swim; her molecular density is far too great!" Grand Councilman cheered. The aliens murmured. He continued to watch as the small picture of a green space ship fell closer to the water. Suddenly a small island appeared...

"No..." he said in disbelief. The space ship stopped at the island.

"It's impossible... We will have to gas the planet..." he said.

"Hold it! Be holding it!" a voice yelled. An alien with purple skin and 4 eyes ran in wearing an admiral's outfit.

"Who are you?" Councilman asked. The alien saluted.

"Agent Jumba Jookiba ma'am, and you cannot be just gassing the planet, Aren't you knowing that Earth is a protected wildlife?" He asked.

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"We could be sending someone down to capture her"

"Yes... That is a good idea, and I know just the man to do it"

(Cuts to the prison)

Grand Councilman and Jumba walk down the hallway and stop at a platform, they stand on it and it lifts up.

(With Pleakley)

Pleakley holds a newspaper in his hand with his picture on the FrontPage with the heading: **IDIOT SCIENTIST ACTUALLY CREATES SOMETHING**

After seeing this he screams and rips the paper up, stuffing it in his mouth as he did so. At that moment the Grand Councilman and Jumba arrive at his cell and open the glass door. Pleakley looks over and laughs.

"She got away?" he asked.

"I can guess right that you are not surprised?"

"... I programmed 626 to be unstoppable"

"Yes so that is why you will fetch her"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, and I offer you freedom in return for 626's capture"

Pleakley sighs, "Maybe direct hit from plasma cannon will stun her long enough to..."

"Plasma Cannon granted. I will leave you with Jumba who will help you"

"Yes, yes, wait what?" Jumba said. It was too late though, Pleakley walked over.

"So... what poor, defenceless planet has my Monstrosity... been unleashed...?" he asked.

(Fades out and fades into an underwater view)

SoundTrack: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

**HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE**

Shows a school of fish before they swim off revealing the writing: **Loli & Kim**

**Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e**

(A shape swims overhead and camera follows as a Hawaiian boy with raven black hair and Tan Skin swims toward the shore.)

**There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon**

(Shows Danielle Kawena surfing a HUGE wave)

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

(The boy stumbles onto the beach and grabs his bag)

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

(As he runs down the path he pulls on his gear)

**There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon**

(Camera Cuts to a class teaching fire tossing)

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

(The boy runs down the street towards the fire tossing class)

**hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out**

(He sneaks into the back and starts lighting his torches, knowing the class has started)

**Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting,and turning  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

(He lighst the torches and sneaks onto the stage. The teacher doesn't realise and he starts spinning the torches)

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

(He creates a puddle from his dripping swimming trunks but doesn't notice)

**Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e **_**[x2]**_**  
Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride**

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

(All of the boys start spinning their torches; they take a swig from the bottles and spray into the fire, making a huge fireball)

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

(They all stop spinning)

Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**(End Song)**

The teacher starts clapping and Michael Edmonds slips on the puddle. His lackeys followed behind. The teacher sighed and walked up.

"Loli, why are you all wet?" he asked.

"It's sandwich day. Every Thursday I take a peanut butter sandwich to Pudge the fish" Loli explained.

"Pudge is a... Fish?"

"Yeah, but today we ran out of peanut butter, so I asked my broither what to give her and he said Tuna!" he now whispered to the teacher, "Do you know what Tuna _is_?"

"Uhh... Fish?"

"FISH! If I gave Pudge fish! I would be an Abomination! So I had to go to the store, to pick up some peanut butter because all we have is... is... is Stinking TUNA!" Loli yelled.

"Why is this so important?" the teacher asked rubbing his brow.

"Pudge controls the weather..." Loli said now calm.

"... You're crazy" Michael said. Loli launched himself at him and started pummelling him.

"Loli! Get off him!" Koomoo shouted. He pulled Loli off Michael who backed away to his lackeys.

"Dude, he _bit_ me" he said showing his arm.

"Ew..." they said.

"Loli, you know I have to call your brother right?" the Teacher asked.

"No! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Loli begged.

"I'm sorry Loli" he said and went into the office. The bell rung and Michael and his cronies walked out laughing.

Loli sighed and sat on the front step. He took out the action figure he made himself. He called it Scrump. He saw Michael and his mates playing soccer. Loli smiled and walked over.

"Hey can I play?" he asked. Michael hid the ball.

"No! No Freaks allowed" he said nastily.

"Oh..." Loli said sadly. Michael noticed Scrump.

"What's that?" he asked pointing.

"This is Scrump, I made him myself!" Loli said happily showing them. Michael snatched it.

"HEY! Give him back!" Loli yelled. Michael tapped the head.

"Hey! It's hollow, what do you keep in here Freak-ly?" Michael asked. Before Loli could answer he ripped the head off. He shook it and when nothing came out he threw it on the ground. The bullies left. While still in earshot Michael asked loudly: "Does this look infected to you?"

A/N: What do you think? I own nothing but the Names...


End file.
